The Imperial Order
102 |totalstrength = 3,233,194 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 31,698 |totalnukes = 895 |rank = 34 |score = 13.05 }} The Imperial Order, officially abbreviated TIO and occasionally TIOv2 (to distinguish it from the first Imperial Order), and known internally as Imperia or Polarbearia, is an alliance on the Blue sphere that was founded on 6 April 2010 by Skippy. TIO's growing relations with fellow Blue-sphere alliance serve to underline its commitment to strengthening that sphere. The Order is firmly committed to the preservation of peace and the security of its members. Imperia is always committed to her allies and will not hesitate to come to their defense. History The Protectorate The first incarnation of the Imperial Order was founded on the White sphere 1 July 2009 under the protection of the Siberian Tiger Alliance. Although it disbanded later that year, Imperia lived on in the hearts and minds of its founders, and it was reformed on Blue in April 2010, with many of the original founders being among the first in its ranks. Skippy once again took up the role as leader of the alliance. The Imperial Order worked hard to forge ties with fellow Blue-sphere alliances, its first treaty being a protectorate with the Imperial Assault Alliance. It soon signed several optional treaties, entering Sirius 22 May as a founding member, and signing a PIA with Athens. Early Days The Imperial Order significantly amended its Charter on 3 July, correcting the terminology used by its two governmental councils, altering the name of its immigration department, and allowing for tech raiding on a limited scale. On 1 August 2010, Skippy abdicated the position of Imperial High Commander, and Sup4l33t3ki11a was elected by the Imperial Government to replace him. On 20 August, it announced a treaty with the SOS Brigade which humorously featured an "optional non-aggression" clause. Imperia's first mandatory treaty was a 6 September Mutual Defense Pact with IAA, which served to upgrade their protectorate. Early the next day, an was signed with the Killer Turtle Brigade. One week later, a PIA with the New Polar Order was announced. A subsequent revision of Imperial Government, as announced 28 September 2010, displayed traces of the original TIO. Specifically, Jumperbeast13 was the longest-serving Imperial Officer in the Order, having served in that capacity in both incarnations of the alliance. Likewise, Scorponok has served at the level of Imperial Commander in both incarnations, and is the longest-serving member of the high government. With that government's inauguration, Skippy returned to government as External Imperial Commander. The Sirius-AcTi War, Synergy, and The PB-NpO War The Imperial Order upgraded its PIA with the New Polar Order to a on 5 November 2010. On 6 November, TIO engaged in its first war, entering alongside its allies in Sirius in defense of TKTB. The Sirius alliances declared white peace with AcTi on 7 November. The Imperial Order was accepted on 10 November 2010 into the Synergy bloc alongside its ally IAA and friends GATO and LoSS. TIO entered the PB-NpO War on 17 January 2011 and attacked the alliance of iFOK in defense of her allies, the New Polar Order. Imperia fought hard for three long weeks against Hydra, SLCB, and iFOK, but ultimately TIO could not remain in the war any longer due to insufficient war funds, and agreed to white peace on 6 February. New allies, new governments, and new growth spurts On 13 March, TIO signed an with the League of Small Superpowers, with whom it already shared membership in the MDoAP Synergy bloc. Throughout the spring of 2011, TIO went through multiple changes in the government lineup (as detailed in its government history), including the addition of the position of Imperial Officer of Media Affairs, which oversees Imperia's propaganda, graphics, and wiki affairs. TIO celebrated its first birthday on April 6, 2011. Synergy was dissolved on June 12. TIO upgraded its with the New Pacific Order to an on June 23. On 10 July 2011, Dave93, long time High Commander, stepped down due to RL and left the Order. Scorponok of Dead Space was given the head role. Under Scorponok's reign, TIO rose from a dwindling 53 members and 860K NS to a fast growing alliance of 95 members and 1,160,000 NS. Thanks to the loyalty and hard work of her members, TIO is going through a brilliant growth spurt and her government has had a lot of new blood to accommodate that. On 13 July 2011, the Executive Commander position was dissolved due to it no longer being needed and to streamline the government. The Imperial Order's charter was put to rest, and a new one adopted on 1 August 2011 with a number of changes. TIO-UINE merge and continued growth On 13 August 2011, TIO increased in size by another half a million NS as their ailing allies the Union of Integrated National Entities merged into them, with the former UINE Emperor HRH King Raymond II being made Internal Imperial Commander. Many new officials were appointed to reflect the new membership, and by September, TIO had been enlarged to more than 2 million NS and more than a hundred members. Imperia grew on past 3 million NS on 14 October. This growth could not have been possible without the hard work of TIOs recruiting corps who got us from 700K NS and 40 members to this current feat. A big thank you from all TIOs members and government goes out to them. Along with this great milestone, TIO for the first time broke our AVG NS barrier of 35K NS. Big things to come from us in this upcoming new year. Further friends and allies Whilst growth was upon us, making friends was apparent as well. On the 5th of November 2011, after many months of friendship and well scripted communication TIO and NADC agreed to put their friendship on paper with the ODP treaty North Atlantic Polar Bear Relocation Organization. A momentous occasion happened on the 23 November 2011 with the signing of TIO's first protectorate the Dark Empire founded by a dear friend of TIO. Two days later TIO and OMFG finally agreed to put their love on paper with the signing of the The Tribe Activates the Imperial Haka Treaty on the 25th of November. Thanks to a lot of hard work by both parties. This was TIOs first new treaty out of the Blue sphere in a long time. War came again On December 2, 2011 during the ongoing conflict between TOP & IRON vs NpO and allies, the alliances of Farkistan and FAN launched a pre emptive attack on TIO's Pacifican Brethren, TIO was not going let their brothers go it alone. On the 5 Decemeber 2011, The Imperial Order answered her allies call and rode to battle against FARK. TIO knew going into this, it would not be an easy or quick war but they were prepared for the long haul. Four days later, TIO followed their brothers in Pacifica and declared war on Sparta via the Rise of the New Imperial Order Accords. This was TIO's second world war in her entire history. In March 2012 TIO's longtime allies DnD/TCU merged into TIO. Following the merger announcement TIO announced that they would be protecting the DnD AA indefinitely or until all the members of DnD merged into TIO. Charter The Charter of the Imperial Order is its governing document. It contains rules on membership, government, and defense and war. Awards The Imperial Order has quite a few awards and medals that are handed out to its members. Government Treaties Past Blocs Wars Gallery TIO.png|Raster version of the Imperial Flag TIOWarflag2.png|Raster version of the War Flag TIO-flag.svg|Vector version of the Imperial Flag TIO-flag-war.svg|Vector version of the War Flag TIO-icon.svg|Vector version of the Imperial Insignia TIOprop1.png|TIO Recruitment Poster TIOprop5.png|TIO Propaganda TIOprop6.png|TIO Propaganda TIO-TIO.png|TIO Flag Variation 1 TIO-Imperia.png|TIO Flag Variation 2 TIO-Smug.png|Skippy Smug Flag TIO-Blacknwhite.png|TIO propaganda TIO-Always.png|TIO propaganda See also Category:The Imperial Order Category:Re-established alliances